


The Apple

by Morrigan_Crowe



Series: Till Death Do Us Part [2]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24868840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrigan_Crowe/pseuds/Morrigan_Crowe
Summary: Continued on from the Epilogue of Till Death Do Us Part, the story picks up from Julian's point of view with some unexpected guests of his own...Oscar Dixon and Margot are OC's of HighinfibreAny other OC's are my own
Relationships: Julian Fawcett/Margot
Series: Till Death Do Us Part [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799425
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. A new legacy

**Author's Note:**

> Any potential trigger warnings needed will be listed in the chapter summaries so please read them before proceeding through the chapter.

Most of the ghosts gathered around the front step of Button House, studying the modest turnout for a VE celebration Alison had arranged with the help of the local village council. Kitty, however, was in her element, her childlike exuberance prancing in between the tables and admiring the cakes that the local women’s institute had provided. Fanny followed behind closely, her chiding audible over the soft hum of chatter across the grounds.

“It’s quite a good turnout considering the size of the village.” Pat chirped, one finger pushing his glasses back up his nose as he squinted in the bright sunlight. “See anyone you recognise?”

“No…” The Captain murmured, sighing as he scanned the lawn.

“Well, I’m not surprised. It is over 70 years since it the war.” Julian sniffed, rocking back on his heels with a carefree smile. “Still, not to worry. Actually, this reminds me of a birthday party the MP for Dunstable. Interesting story, he invited most of the cabinet _and_ most of the Bedfordshire elite. Instead the only people that showed up was…um, guys? Guys. I’m trying to tell an amusing anecdote here. Hello? “ Julian leaned forward, looking between the Captain and Alison. _Well that’s just rude._

“So, most of the people here are just family of the soldiers who were based here. Although up the back we have-“

“Tom! Thomas!” Robin suddenly shouted, jumping up and down and pointing frantically. His other hand had reached out, tugging the Captain’s sleeve unceremoniously.

 _Here we go._ Julian rolled his eyes. _And we’ve only just got him to leave his bedroom for longer than a couple of hours at a time._ The Captain sniffed, standing to attention, a small smile on his face before he noticed Alison grinning at him.

“Go on, I’ll let you know if I find someone from back in the day.” The Captain nodded, swiftly marching off towards a quieter table set near the water fountain with Robin quickly following suit.

“They… They do know I’m right here, don't they?” Thorne asked confused, causing Julian to wrinkle his nose up. _Surely he can’t be that thick._

“They weren’t talking about you, you berk.” Julian huffed, “I’m going to have a nosey. Work the room. See if there’s any familiar faces.” He trotted down the steps, before pausing on the gravel. “Are you coming?” he stepped to the side to let Humphrey’s body shuffle past. “Or have you got some drivel to muse over.” He smiled sarcastically at the poet who gasped offended. “Thought as much. Tatty bye.” He turned, long strides taking him quickly across the gravel and onto the lawn. _Now… there should be some familiar faces here._

He scanned the tables, one eyebrow raised before he looked round at Alison who had struggled to catch up. “Oh, you’re tagging along are you?”

“Figured I might as well. Mike’s stuck chatting to Barclay and Bunny. Do you recognise anyone?” Alison looked up at him before smiling as they passed one of the villagers, one hand lifting to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

“Not many.” Julian admitted quietly, clearly deep in thought as he squinted across at another table before a playful yet slightly sinister smirk stretched across his lips. “Hugh Montague, I used to play tennis with him.” He pointed at a portly looking elderly gentleman who was sat beside someone who was at least 40 years his junior. His grin got wider. “And I can assure you that girl is not his daughter.”

“Well, she might be.” Alison argued, her voice remaining hushed so not to draw attention, “When was the last time you saw him?”

“Almost 30 years. But I know him well enough. Ah-“ He chuckled, raising an eyebrow as the young blonde leaned over to kiss Montague on his cheek, the pair laughing and leaning in close. “The sly old dog. A leopard never changes its spots, Alison.” He stood still, trying to work out a few more faces in the crowd. “That over there is Bernard Crimbley. He used to own the house on the other side of Barclay but lost it and his wife in a poker game and had to move in with his mother.” He sighed, rocking on his heels and tilting his head as he watched him.

“How on earth do you lose your _wife_ in a game of poker?!” Alison stared stunned, raising an eyebrow at the low chuckle emanating from Julian. “I don’t want to know this do I?”

“No, no probably not.” He smirked, turning to look at the table in the far corner of the grass. “That there, is Ruth and Oscar Di-“ his brow furrowed, cutting himself off. _No that’s not right._ He had fallen quiet, turning to squint at the table of three. _Ruth died long before I met her…_

“What’s wrong? Who are you looking at?” Alison stood on her tiptoes, trying to peer at what he was looking at. Julian straightened, fingers lifting to straighten his tie. “That’s Oscar Dixon. The Captain might know him. He used to be a soldier here.” His voice had changed considerably, less smarmy and Alison picked up on it immediately.

“You knew him?” The politician scoffed.

“Of course I did. He’s Margot’s father.” His heart had begun to race as he stared at the woman sat beside Oscar, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly. _You’ve not changed one bit._

“Margot? As in… as in your Margot?”

“Well how many other Margot’s have I mentioned?” Alison clammed up for a few seconds, pursing her lips.

“Do… you want to go and chat? They have someone else at their table. I could see how they’re doing?” She offered.

“And say what? Hi, your trouser-less husband haunts my house. Oh by the way, so does your former captain. I’m Alison, tell me everything about you?” He felt himself snap a little before he sighed, shaking his head. “Thank you, but no. Besides… it looks like she moved on anyway. Bit young for her tastes, but good for her.” He swallowed, noting the long, curly and dirty blonde hair that was facing away from them. _She always did like curls. Good for you, darling. Good for y-_ “Ah Wah wuh Where are you going?! I just said no!” He puffed, staring a little horror struck as Alison began to wander closer to the table. She turned back, smirking at him before turning away fully. “Excuse me, Alison.” His hand raised, knuckle extending as he began to follow after her. “You are ignoring my rights. I explicitly said that she’s clearly moved on. I don’t really care to find out the details of it all.”

He sped up a little, stopping just short of the table, not daring to get too close. “For the last time, I do not want to-“

“Hi, I don’t believe we’ve met. I’m Alison Cooper. I, uh, I own Button house now.” She smiled shyly, extending a hand to Oscar who sat in a wheelchair, tucked in under the table. “A little birdy tells me that you were a soldier here?”

Oscar looked up, thin lips kinking in a smirk as he nodded taking Alison’s hand and shaking it firmly, his green eyes lighting up. “I was. Lieutenant Oscar Dixon.” His voice was hoarse, age having ravaged his vocal chords. “Served under Captain Will Parker till I was dispatched to France in ’44.” Alison nodded, impressed.

“Wow. And is this your family?” She gestured to Margot and the unknown woman. Julian tilted his head, half tuning out as he watched them. On closer inspection, Margot truly hadn’t changed. Older, yes, but her hair and eyes were still a deep dark. _I wonder if she still uses that fancy face cream she used to use._

“Yes, yes. This is Margot, my daughter.” Oscar gestured to Margot who shook Alison’s hand politely, partially mimicking the smirk her dad had just made. _She never really was one for new people and small talk._ Julian noted silently, carefully watching as Margot pulled her hand back to rest it back on her purse that sat on her lap. _Odd. She’s wearing her wedding ring. Unless she got married again?_ He craned his neck, eyes narrowing as he tried to get a better view of the ring. “And this is my granddaughter, Julia.”

_Wait, what?!_

“Hey, Julia Fawcett.” The younger woman reached forward to shake Alison’s hand, and Alison raised both eyebrows, smiling a little stunned as she looked between Julia, and Julian who stood behind her.

“Wow, it’s safe to say you’re curls aren’t from your mum’s side then!” Alison gestured to Margot playfully who sat with a poker face, though one eyebrow raised.

“Um, no… n-not that I know of. Margot here is my step-mum. Curls are my Dad’s… apparently.” She smiled innocently, before faltering as Margot stared at her.

Julian could barely believe his senses, his complexion now a pale green as he circled round the table to get a better look, vaguely aware of Oscar now regaling Alison on the changes to Button house in the 70 odd years since he was last there. _How the bloody hell…_ He paused, looking behind him quickly before perching himself on a seat that had been discarded from the next table, eyes narrowing as he examined the girl. _She has to be in her late 20’s. There’s no way… How on earth did she end up with Margot of all people…? She loathes children!_ He turned his head to look at his wife who had relaxed a little now that the subject was steered towards a safer subject. _You must’ve had a fit when you found out… Still, I assume it all worked out amicably if she’s here with you. The question is… Who the devil did I knock up? And why didn’t I know?_ He turned once again to look at Julia, sighing as he studied her features. _The apple didn’t fall far from the tree it would seem._ He noted with a soft chuckle as Julia lifted a hand to rub her slightly upturned nose, light green hooded eyes squinting in the sun before her fingers moved to push the mass of long tight curls from her face. She fidgeted in her chair, long legs stretching out under the table before crossing at the ankle. He sighed, turning to watch Margot again, his elbow resting on the back of his seat. _She’s got to be what, 78 now? Bloody good age Darling, definitely taken after your father with that one._ He smiled, slightly lost in his own thoughts as he watched her smitten until he felt eyes on him.

He frowned, turning to expect one of the ghosts spying on him, perhaps the Captain finally realising that one of his old soldier friends had shown up after all. The politician sighed, turning to acknowledge the presence before freezing as he spotted Julia staring in his direction. He stared back, rooted to the spot for fear of sparking a reaction. _She can’t see me. Something behind me perhaps?_ His head quickly spun round to check, seeing nothing but the vast green estate of the house. As he turned back, sure enough, she was staring directly at him. A small smirk toyed at the corner of her lips, eyes studying him closely, eyes drifting down to his bare legs and sock suspenders that graced his lower half before the smirk got wider. She sniffed an almost silent chuckle, shaking her head amused before looking up wide eyed as Margot caught her.

 _“Don’t.”_ Came Margot’s hushed warning, half hissing so as not to draw attention. “Not today please. Not here.”

Julia frowned, looking down as she picked at her nails, before looking at Julian out the corner of her eye curiously.

He was up like a shot, immediately backing away and causing Alison to look up confused despite being deep in conversation with Oscar. “Ohhhh she saw me! Sh-she can definitely see me!” He retreated back, all but running away from the table.

“What?? Where -“Alison just about caught herself mid-sentence, struggling to compose herself after Julian’s outburst. “I’m… actually, I’m sorry to interrupt Lieutenant, I’m uh… I think I can hear my husband shouting on me. I’m just going to check to see if everything’s alright.” Alison smiled awkwardly, quickly making her excuses before hurrying to find out what the fuss was about. 

Julia shook her head again with a sigh, smirking to herself as she reached for her glass of lemonade, sipping it quietly before setting it back down on the table and made to stand up. “I’m just going to the little girl’s room, back in a few.”


	2. Told you so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian struggles to accept reality

“Julian will you slow down!” Alison panted as she finally caught up to him in the drawing room, the ghost pacing anxiously. “What on earth is going on? I would have thought you’d have been at least a little happy they’re getting along. Why didn’t you tell us you have a daughter?”

“I _don’t!_ ” Julian hissed, the knuckle of his index finger being brought to his teeth as he continued to stalk across the antique rug. Alison raised an eyebrow, smirking at his uneasiness.

“Well, forgive me, but you _clearly_ do. Unless you have an identical twin brother which I doubt because you _reek_ of spoiled single child syndrome.” She stared back at him as he looked up at her furiously. “What are you so scared of?”

“I’m _not_ scared.” He laughed challengingly, fixing his tie to assert his new found bravado. “Obviously wires were crossed somewhere. I don’t have any children. And even if I did, I would almost certainly remember. She’s clearly mistook me for someone else.”

“Then why would she be sitting with Margot, and Oscar?”

“Wuh wah well I don’t know _all_ the specifics, _obviously._ I’m not a mind reader, Alison, come off it…” he trailed off, gesturing a little limply with his right hand. “…she could see me.” He admitted uncharacteristically quietly.

“Right. And?” Alison scoffed. “I can see you, it happens. And I still think you’re a twat.” She raised an eyebrow as he glared at her. “Julia doesn’t know you yet though. And you have a perfectly good chance to show her that you aren’t just some weirdo MP who died in some sex scandal.” She shrugged. “It might even let you get some closure around Margot too…” She sighed as he shook his head, making to open his mouth in complaint again. “Okay, Julian. Just do what you want, okay? Just don’t come running to me when you realise you made a mistake.”

Julian’s brow furrowed as he watched her walk off. “Wuh wah well don’t come running to me when you realise Robin’s been playing with the kitchen lights again!” He called back, fingers pinching the ends of his shirt cuffs, trying to adjust what little suit he had on. _Scared. Of a woman no less. Pft._ He sniffed, pacing back towards the fireplace on the far wall. _I don’t have a child. And I also don’t have anything to get closure for!_ His eyes narrowed as he stared at the clock on the mantelpiece starting to voice his thoughts out loud in frustration. “I was part of the Cambridge elite. I graduated with a first _and_ was elected as an MP for this county. Twice! I’d know if I had knocked up some tart, and I’d definitely know if said tart had spawned a crotch goblin!”

“Congrats.” Came a voice behind him. Julian swivelled, staring wide eyed at Julia who leaned against the drawing room door, smirking at him. “Does that mean I might have brothers and sisters then?” She pushed off from the door, wandering into the room, her hands firmly in the pockets of her jeans. “Or am I the only crotch goblin?” she smiled sweetly, head tilting to the side as she watched him back up a little.

“Whuh-wah-who are you?” Julia raised an eyebrow before her grin got wider.

“Man, Margot said you were intelligent.” She scoffed. “I’m the crotch goblin. I thought we had established that already. You _just_ gave me that moniker.” Julian’s eyes narrowed a little at her impertinence before he shook his head.

“You’re not mine.”

Julia sighed. “You’d have known if my tart of a mother spawned me. Yeah, I heard that bit.” She rolled her eyes, tugging her hand out of her pocket to gesture over her shoulder with her thumb. “Look, if there’s another Julian Fawcett that died here with his pants round his ankles then by all means give him a shout. I didn’t think I’d be standing here having this conversation as much as you but here we are.” She shrugged passively, moving over to sit herself down on one of the armchairs.

“Ah buh beh! What are you doing?” Julian stepped a little closer and around to the side causing Julia to look up innocently.

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“Well you _can’t!_ I expressly forbid you to sit in that chair. Why don’t you go back outside to _my_ family, you imposter and spend time with them.” Julia smirked, huffing a chuckle through her nose.

“Well I mean… I could… but I don’t want to.” She shrugged, further proving her stance as she crossed one leg over the other sitting back comfortably in the armchair.

“Bah buh but you can’t!” Julian was starting to get flustered, increasingly frustrated by the sheer stubbornness and cheek of the girl. _She’s definitely not mine._

“Says who?”

“Me. I say. This is my house. That is my chair and I say you cannot sit in it!” Julia clicked her tongue, drawing in air through her teeth as she looked up at him cockily.

“Yeah, three points to that. One. This isn’t your house, you died in it, that’s it. Secondly. I’m an adult and you’re a ghost, so unless you plan on booing me out the door then I have some bad news for you.” Julian began to puff up, his stammer getting worse with every syllable Julia spoke to the point he was too anxious to try. Unbeknownst to him, however, was that Julia had already noticed this. A sickeningly sweet smile stretched across her lips that bordered on smarmy. “Finally, even if I wasn’t an adult. You’ve already said that you’re not my dad... so why would I listen to you” She chuckled, shifting to lean her elbow on the arm rest.

Julian stared at her, sure that his left eye was now twitching. _She’s got you there, Julian. Git._ He looked at the chair opposite her before glancing up at the door, contemplating walking out of it. _You could just sit and hear what she has to say. It’s not going to do any harm._ He pondered, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. _Besides, you’ll know better than her what went on back then. Would be a good chance to clear your name and rid yourself of the brat once and for all._ He sighed heavily through his nose, lowering himself heavily into the vacant chair.

“Wh-“

“16th of March 1993. I’m 27. And before you ask, my mother is Joan Payton.” Julia interrupted shortly, intercepting the question before Julian had a chance to speak. He closed his mouth again, nodding quietly as he wracked his memory. Suddenly, he gasped, tutting as he nodded more sure of himself.

“Oh I remember Joan.” He became aware of Julia watching him out the corner of his eye. “Blonde girl, page 3 model. Yes I met her in June of ’92 in Tenerife. How is the old tart, still on the old-“He pushed his right nostril in with his index finger and sniffed.

“Don’t know.” Julia admitted. “She left me at Margot’s when I was 5 and went to rehab. Haven’t heard from her since.” Julian raised an eyebrow a little stunned, falling quiet for a moment before deciding to fill the awkward silence with more noise.

“It’s probably for the best. She never struck me as the type for sticking things out. Had quite a few different partners on the go too.” He chuckled. “Yes, I wasn’t the only race horse to finish _that_ grand-national, let me tell you. It’s a wonder why she decided to try and stick me with your parentage though. Let alone poor Margot having to look after some other couples child.” He sniffed, oblivious to Julia’s expression. _There we go. Just some drug addled mix up. Nothing to see here. The stupid cow’s just copped out on raising her brat and used Margot’s softer side. Case closed._ He became a little aware of the fact he was now sitting in silence, and his gaze turned to watch her for a moment. _The family resemblance is quite uncanny though. Similar names too. Very clever._ He frowned, noting how Julia was now sat forward in her chair, hunched over with her elbows resting on her knees. _Now is not the time for gloating, Julian. The time calls for a classy exit. It wasn’t her fault._ “Look.” He sighed, sitting forward in his seat as he looked at Julia, his hand raising, knuckle extended. “I am sure you are a very intelligent, and talented female. But you need to let go of this ridiculous notion that I am your father however upsetting as that might be. I’d be disappointed too.”

Julia turned her head slightly, looking at him a little tiredly, her eyebrow lifting in what Julian assumed was attentiveness, so he continued.

“If Margot has taken you under her wing then so be it, you are a very lucky girl. But right now I think you should go back to them, and go home and forget all about this place. Okay?”

Julia sniffed, opening her mouth to answer before looking up as she spotted Margot wandering into the drawing room looking a little lost, her expression changing to relief as she saw Julia sitting alone.

“There you are, you said you were going to the bathroom half an hour ago.” She looked around the room cautiously, not daring to step further into the room. “We need to start heading home. Your grandpa Oscar is getting tired.”

Julian was sure he spotted a slight spark go off in Julia’s eye.

“Aw okay. I was going to ask that Alison woman if she knew anything else about the house. If you need to go I can always just get a taxi back home.” She shrugged, smiling innocently, a look that Margot clearly wasn’t buying.

“I understand your interest, Julia, but I think it would be better if we just went home. Especially after all that business with your father. Be reasonable now.” She reached a hand out, beckoning her closer to try and escort her out, the younger woman now pushing herself up with a slightly over dramatic sigh.

“I suppose you’re right. I mean, it’s not like there’s any evidence that he’s my dad after all.”

Julian smirked, standing up himself as he moved closer to his wife. _Good old Margot, keeping control of the situation. At least the girl is finally seeing sense._ He smiled relieved, looking between the two women. Margot’s expression however, confused him.

“"We have a £300 paternity test from the court that suggests otherwise. Now come along.”

If Julian wasn’t a ghost he was sure his heart would have stopped on the spot. He stared stunned, mouth agape before his brow furrowed as Julia suddenly grinned, brightening up considerably. _So that was her game plan._

“Oh _yeah!_ I had completely forgotten about that. You know what? I might just stick around for a bit anyway. Maybe Alison has some photos or old newspaper clippings of him. And it wouldn’t hurt to find out more information for Grandad either.”

“Someone call me?” Alison could be heard approaching from the hallway before she stopped, looking a little surprised at all three Fawcett’s standing in her drawing room. “Hi, everything okay?” She cast a cautious glance at Julian before Margot’s sharp voice grabbed her attention.

“Yes. Fine thank you. Julia just got a little lost coming back from the bathroom. We’re leaving now.”

“Yes!” Julian piped up, eagerly encouraging this line of thought. “They were just leaving.” He lifted a hand, trying to discretely make a slicing axe gesture across his throat behind Julia’s back before pointing outside. _Alison for once in your life, listen to me and get them out!_

“ _Actually,_ I was wondering if you had any more information on when my grandad was stationed here. Or on a Julian Fawcett?” Julia asked hopefully, teeth dragging at her lip. Margot laughed a little nervously, casting a look at Julia.

“Don’t be silly, Julia, I’m sure Alison has got quite enough to do with the garden party to be digging out information. We really should be getting back.”

“Well, _you_ need to be heading back. I already said I could get a taxi home.” She looked at Alison pleadingly. “I promise I won’t be long. I could even maybe help you clear everything away.” Julian stared nonplussed. _The crafty beggar!_

“You won’t be able to get a taxi from here Julia.” Margot’s voice had become a little sterner, completely oblivious to Julian echoing her thoughts behind her.

Alison raised an eyebrow, watching the three of them before she suddenly shrugged, smiling at Julia. _Don’t you dare, Cooper. Don’t you dare!_

“Actually, you know what? I think I might have something on both of them. How about you help me clear up, I’ll dig out what I can and then I can give you a run home in the car. Seem fair?” She raised both eyebrows, looking between Julia and Margot.

“You really don’t have to do that, Alison.” Margot murmured, casting a disparaging look at her step daughter.

“Oh it’s no problem. I could use the extra pair of hands. And eyes.” Alison winked at Julia who was now grinning widely, unaware of Julian’s death glare at Alison.

“Right…” Margot sighed. “I guess that’s been decided then.” She cast a withering look at Julia before straightening herself up. “I trust you have got your key on you. I’ll take Grandad Oscar home.” She raised her eyebrow with a soft sigh before walking out of the room a little annoyed at how Julia had managed to manipulate the situation.

Julia smirked, watching as Margot head out of the door before turning to face Julian with a light hearted hum of achievement, one eyebrow cocking at the thunderous stare she was now getting from Julian. She sniffed, smirk growing challengingly before she turned to face Alison, nodding at the ghost of her father playfully. "He'll love me eventually.” _No I won’t._


	3. Of my loins...

Julian’s mood still hadn’t improved in the two hours it took the living residents of the house to clear up the remains of the VE party in the garden despite Julia helping them. He sniffed, still sat beside the chess set in the drawing room as he stared out of the double doored entrance, his brow furrowed deep in thought. His thumb twitched, fidgeting with the signet ring on his pinkie finger, his foot tapping the air in agitation. He hated this. Not knowing things.

 _I suppose that’s what you get when you shuffle off this mortal coil, isn’t it. Life goes on._ He became conscious that he was grinding his teeth, and deliberately separated them, a long drawn out sigh leaving him before his head suddenly tilted to the side as he realised something. _I died two days after she was born. Now there’s irony._ He allowed himself a small hollow chuckle, though couldn’t for the life of him work out where the irony lay. _I should have seen Margot off._ He noted, finally hauling himself up from the armchair and strode to the window. _Although, I suppose if the nosey brat keeps hanging around here then she might come back…_ He squinted as he looked across the gravel to the grass, his eyebrow quirking at how easily Julia had integrated herself in with Alison and Mike. He smirked, watching as Julia paused to chat to Pat. _I wonder if Margot knows she can see ghosts… she’s bound to, never missed a trick that one._ His head tilted back, eyes narrowing as he watched Pat seemingly crack a joke with Julia, a somewhat derisive snort coming from his own body at how she laughed at it.

“Are you planning on going out there to find out what’s going on, or are you just going to look out the window and scoff?” The interruption made Julian nearly jump out of his skin.

“What the fu- How long have you been hiding? Where are you?” The trouserless tory scanned the nearby vicinity, finally spotting Humphrey’s severed head lying underneath the piano. “Oh, there you are.” Julian drawled. “How long have you been there?”

Humphrey smirked. If his shoulders weren’t currently shuffling through the attic, he would have shrugged.

“Long enough to know who that girl is… She’s got your ankles if it helps.” He looked up, staring back at Julian’s confused expression. “Well I’d assume she’s got everything else of yours but I can’t very well see much else from here can I?” Humphry wriggled his jaw, trying to pull himself a little closer with not much luck.

“No. I don’t suppose you can.” Julian noted carelessly, looking back out of the window before realising that everyone was starting to head back inside. He frowned, immediately backing away.

“Be a love and pick me up? My body’s never going to find me down here… Julian? Hello?”

Julian had already made his escape through the back wall to make his way down to the kitchen.

“I can’t believe your Grandad’s over 100 years old!” Alison puffed as Julia and Pat all followed her into the kitchen, all of them oblivious to the fact that Julian had all but ran to the backdoor to hide from them. “I really wish I had nabbed the Captain, his son was here as well but I’ve not seen him for a few hours now.”

“I think I saw him heading up to his room after he spoke to Tom.” Pat offered gently, giving Alison a knowing look. Julia frowned, looking up between the pair of them innocently before shrugging as she flopped down into a chair at the dining table.

“It’s cool, if I’m back along this way again I can always pop in and see him. He might be able to give me a few more stories about Grandad.” She chuckled quietly, one hand lifting to push her curls from her face.

“So, hang on,” Alison interjected as she flicked the switch on the kettle. “Your Grandad Oscar is a hundred and…”

“3” Replied Julia.

“103. So… how old is Margot?” She shook her head confused, causing Julia to smirk.

“She’s… 78? Yeah she’ll be 79 this year. I think that’s why she steered clear of Tom Parker… the pair of them grew up together. I think it’s a bit weird for her given that he’s as ill as he is. Gives her too much of a sense of her own mortality.” Julia made a face, looking down at the table with an expression that Pat picked up on almost instantly.

“You’ll have other family though, don’t you?” He asked softly. “I mean, you’re not on your own.”

Julia shrugged. Julian, on the other hand, was now fighting to peer round the side of the door without being spotted, one eyebrow arched high on his forehead as he listened in on the conversation. _Well you have Ellie, if she’s still kicking around, her family._

“I mean, sort of? I’ve got my Aunty Ellie, she helps out quite a bit.” _Ah, see, good old Ellie._ “But she’s 74 now. I don’t really speak to her kids that often. Live too far away.” Julia smiled a little sadly. “But it’ll just be me and Ben eventually.” Julian’s eyes narrowed in confusion, more so as Pat chuckled over the sound of mugs being pulled from the cupboard.

“Who’s Ben then? Boyfriend, perhaps?”

The question made Julia scoff loudly, and the 27 year old shook her head quickly at the scout leader.

“Nooo. No no. No, definitely not. He’s my son.” She laughed, and Julian almost fell through the door. “He’ll be three next month.”

She pulled out her phone, showing the screen to Alison and Pat, the latter chuckling to himself. Julian however, scowled from behind the doorway, feeling thoroughly put out as Pat commented affectionately on the picture of what he assumed was this Ben. He had heard enough, and didn’t appreciate how easily Pat had made conversation with Julia when all he got was sarcastic remarks. _Completely unwarranted, of course._

He stood straight, fingers adjusting the cuffs of his shirt before turning to head across the lawn that led around the side of the house to the front door.

“Wow! Well that’s a turn up for the books, isn’t it?” Pat chuckled as he wandered into the library a short while later. “Alison’s just gone to introduce her to the Captain and show her round the house. Seemingly he and her grandad served together here during the war!” He chuckled sheepishly as he approached Julian who lay sprawled on the small love seat in the middle of the room.

Julian only raised an eyebrow disinterestedly. “She’ll be leaving soon then, I’d imagine.” He sniffed, lifting a hand up to inspect his nails.

“In a little bit, maybe… she never mentioned anything about it…” Pat trailed off, the politician’s reaction unnerving him a little. “I-I have to say, Julian… I-I would have thought you’d have been a bit more curious. I-I mean, I can appreciate that you’re probably in shock. _I’d_ be shocked, y’know? But that’s your daughter. And she can see you!”

“Yes, I am aware of that thank you, Pat. You obviously seem to know a lot more on the subject than I do.” He finally looked up at the scout leader. “Honestly, the sooner she clears off the better. She’s only in here to get information.” He laughed quietly, his mirth not proving contagious. Pat stared at him.

“She’s not a bad kid, Julian. She just wants to know who her dad is. I mean, she knows who her dad is, but not _who_ he is.”

“Well, she knows now, doesn’t she? So now she can go. Although honestly I’m surprised she hasn’t gotten confused considering the way you’ve been breathing down her neck all afternoon.” Pat frowned, shaking his head.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What I mean, Pat, is perhaps if you had paid enough attention to your own family instead of everyone else’s brats, perhaps you wouldn’t have an arrow through your neck and we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Julian had sat up, the other ghost’s presence annoying him. His eyes narrowed, watching as Pat reeled a little at his cutting remark.

_Yes, I went for the jugular, but it’s better to get it over with painfully and quickly rather than listening to his sanctimonious, happy go lucky, and left-wing hippy bull for the next 30 minutes. Now run along and have a little cry, Patrick, there’s a good man._

Pat however, didn’t budge. His cheeks turned a little pink, and he looked behind him at the door as though deliberating his next move. “W-Well with all due respect, Julian. If you hadn’t been trying to have… _sex_ ,” He muted his voice, mouthing the word incase anyone was listening in. “With anything with a pulse, you wouldn’t be here and might have actually watched that girl grow up!” His voice cracked, turning a little shrill.

Julian blinked, not expecting Pat to actually bite back.

“A-and I’m sorry, but I’ll tell you another thing, Julian!” _Good god I’ve actually broken him._ “Your wife raised another woman’s child because you couldn’t keep it in your trousers. You have a daughter there who can actually see and speak you and _wants_ to get to know you despite all of the horrible things you’ve done. I-if I, a-and I know for a fact the Captain would agree with me on this, I would do anything to have that chance with Daley! A-And I know that the Captain would do the same for his son!” He sniffed, visibly shaking as he stared at Julian who watched him back quietly.

“Are you quite done with your little outburst?” He finally replied dryly.

“No.” Julian blinked surprised. _Funny, he sounded like he was done._ Pat continued, gesturing out a little uselessly with his hand. “M-Maybe it’s best if Julia went home and didn’t come back.” The tory raised an eyebrow, completely baffled.

“But you _just_ said-“

“Because then at least she wouldn’t have to be disappointed with a father who is nothing but a double crossing, lying, manipulative, cowardly, scheming hedonist who doesn’t care about anyone other than himself!” He turned, hurrying to get out of the room as quickly as possible before Julian had a chance to counteract.

The politician however, for once in his existence, was speechless. He blinked, mouth closing as he tried to swallow, Pat’s words bringing up a vile taste. _He’s right, you know. Absolutely spot on. For once._ His tongue clicked against the inside of his cheek, thumb toying with the inside of his signet ring awkwardly. _Is he though?_ He sniffed, sitting back against the sofa, his legs crossing. _I mean, what harm could it do? It’s not like she’s going to spout off any ungodly secrets. Let’s be honest, most of them are out already._ He became aware of footsteps out in the corridor. Living footsteps. With Alison’s voice.

“Well it’s up to you if you wanna hang out with Mike in front of the TV for a bit, I’ll see what photos I can dig out and then I’ll give you a run up the road.” Alison smiled, flinching as Julian’s head popped through the library door. “Will you lot STOP doing that!?” Julian smiled nonchalantly, trying his best to seem at least approachable.

“Terribly sorry, was just wondering if I could have a word with Julia… unless of course you’d rather watch TV with her husband?” He looked at Julia, slightly relieved at the fact that she was smirking at the fright he had given Alison. _You might not have ruined things yet._

“Um… yeah? Sure, I guess.” Julia shrugged, reaching forward to tug on the door handle, “Just give me a shout when you’re ready to head off?” She looked back at Alison who nodded as she waved her off.

“There’s no rush. It’s still pretty early anyway.”

Julia sniffed with a nod as she closed the library door, her arms crossing as she stepped further into the room.

“Okay… you wanted a word…?” she looked over as Julian made his way to the love seat, gesturing for her to sit down beside him. She slowly obliged, yet perched herself on the edge of the cushion.

Julian chewed his lip, copying her stance, both hands resting on his knees awkwardly, fingers drumming against the bare skin.

“Well I uh… I um… I heard you mentioning a name, earlier. Kitty heard you, actually. Mentioned it to me and I thought it was curious.” He lied, not wanting to admit he had been spying. He looked up, smiling as innocently as he could.

“Uh huh?” Julian’s expression faltered. _Absolutely no blood ties whatsoever, yet she still managed to perfect Margot’s hard stare._

“Ben. I… well I was just wondering who he was, is all. He seemed important. Kitty, made him seem important I mean.” He huffed a hoarse laugh which trailed off as he watched Julia’s eyebrow raise slowly, her head shaking.

“What’s it to you? I’m not your kid, remember?”

Julian let out a small sigh, his lips tightening. _God she’s infuriating. Clearly from her mother’s side. Obviously._ He straightened his back, trying again, his words a little slower and more deliberate as he tactfully dodged the minefield of wrong words, desperate to prove Pat wrong.

“I was just asking. I was curious. _Clearly_ you are… of my loins, s-so to speak.” He cleared his throat, right hand gesturing rather lamely to his crotch, unaware of the face Julia had just made so he continued. “So perhaps we should… get to know each other a little better seeing as we have the opportunity.” _Expertly done, Fawcett. Expertly done._ He looked up, trying to keep his face as open as humanly possible, both eyebrows lifting. His daughter however, just stared at him as though trying to read between the lines, cogs very clearly whirring in her mind. Her expression made him frown. _She doesn’t trust me one bit._ He noted silently, before watching as she turned to look away.

“Ben is… of my loins.” She murmured, gesturing to her own crotch before pausing for effect. Julian’s lip immediately curled in disgust, his nose wrinkling. “Yeah… it sounds weird when I say it, huh. Now you know how I feel. At least I’m wearing trousers” She turned her head back towards him a little, a very slight smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. _Christ, maybe it’s my side after all._ He sniffed, nodding.

“Noted. We’ll just leave all mention of loins out of it, shall we?”

“Good plan.”

The pair shared a look, a small dry smile appearing on both of their faces as they fell into a slightly awkward silence. Julian sighed, hand lifting to straighten his tie as he eventually chose to speak.

“Does, erm, does Margot know you can see…well see ghosts?”

“Yes and no.” she shrugged with a small sigh. “She thinks it’s some form of psychological trauma, back from when I lived with Mum.” She swallowed thickly, before the smirk came back with a whisper of a chuckle. “She must have spent thousands on therapy, had about 10 years of it. I’ve always been able to see them. No accident or near death thing like Alison, my mum could see too… I think that’s why she turned to drugs to try and drown them out.” She raised an eyebrow, shoulders dropping with yet another sigh. “I just kind of learned to not react when I’m around Margot, just…well occasionally I slip up and then no doubt I’ll get a bollocking for acting up when I get home.” She snorted, not seeming wholly bothered by Margot’s wrath. “Oh, and yeah, before you ask. Ben can see ghosts too. Margot just thinks he’s being a toddler speaking to invisible friends.” She laughed, her demeanour softening a fraction. “He looks a bit like you, actually. Kind of a mix between you and his dad, think that’s why Margot is a bit soft for him.”

That made Julian look up, both eyebrows raising surprised causing Julia to nod.

“Don’t” she giggled. “Believe me I was surprised too, I honestly thought she was going to kill me when I told her I was pregnant because I had just graduated university-“

“Ooh! Cambridge??” He interrupted, his face lighting up.

“Oxford.”

“ _Really”_ Julian’s tone had flatted, his enthusiasm quashed.

“Hey it wasn’t as if I had much of a choice, the guy interviewing me at Cambridge recognised my name and wouldn’t let me in…” she frowned defensively, watching Julian a little burnt by his reaction. “I did get a first. Does it really matter where I got it from?”

“Wuh-wuh- well no…” The politician had begun to backpeddle rapidly, realising how quickly Julia’s tone had soured. “I-it just would have been nice if you went to the same school… you know… truh-truh-truh-tradition.” He swallowed, watching her closely as he tried to open his expression, before quickly deciding to change the subject. “Ha-have you got a picture of Ben?” His fingers tapped on his knees awkwardly as Julia nodded slowly. “Can I see?” He stood, quickly changing seats as he sat next to her, his eyes squinting, head tilting back as he peered at the screen of her phone. “It’s a wonder, technology, isn’t it?”

Julia turned her head, looking at him a little confused as she pulled back slightly.

“I guess… I suppose it would be for you as you died before all of this came out. Here.” She found the folder with family pictures and held the phone up for him. “He’ll be three next month, speech is a little slow but he’s getting there. The ghosts in the house try and help him as much as possible when Margot’s out.” She swiped left, showing another picture of Margot holding Ben, a somewhat lanky toddler with loose dark brown curls. “He does love his Nan though, even though for a bit we weren’t sure if his Nan loved him” she quipped, glancing at Julian before looking back at her phone. “Seriously, it was hilarious, Margot kept correcting him and he just wasn’t having it. Took him about a week to properly wear her down and now she gets annoyed if he calls her anything else.”

Julian couldn’t help but smile, a somewhat warm and fuzzy feeling creeping up his body.

“Ah, so the ice queen’s heart _can_ be melted.” He chuckled, gesturing for her to swipe the phone again. “There’s no pictures of his dad on here?”

“Uhhh…no…” Julia faltered again, making a face. “He knows about Ben, just isn’t interested.” She shook her head as Julian looked up. “Oh no it’s nothing like that, if anything I kind of prefer it that way. Less hassle. He’s an arsehole anyway.” She trailed off, watching her phone again before realising that her dad was still staring at her. She sighed tiredly. “We had a few one night stands during my internship in New York. Besides, he’s married and Ben wasn’t part of the arrangement.” She didn’t look up from her phone. “And you can stop looking at me like that. You’re in no position to judge based on what I’ve read.”

It was Julian’s turn to pull back defensively.

“What you’ve read and what happened are two entirely separate things. Margot was fully aware of everything that went on. She would have explained all of that to you, no doubt.” His brow furrowed, frown deepening as Julia lowered her phone, her expression innocent as she shook her head, curls bouncing around her shoulders.

“Nope. Everything and anything I know about you is from what little Grandad Oscar has told me, or from what I’ve managed to find on the internet.” She shrugged weakly. “It’s part of the reason why I insisted in coming along today. I’ve tried asking Margot, she just brushes it off or changes the subject.”

Julian squinted, his gaze dropping to the carpet as he fell quiet. There was a pause, his stance shifting as he sat back on the sofa, arm draping along the back, legs crossing.

“Well, I’m here now… what do you want to know?”


	4. Margot's wrath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia heads back home after her visit to button house

By the time Julia had made it back to Margot’s it had gone past 11pm. She sniffed, hanging up her jacket as she heard Alison’s car drive off, before turning to lock the door for the evening. At the bottom of the long corridor she heard a teaspoon noisily scrape around the edge of a teacup before tapping impatiently on its rim. Julia sighed, her eyes closing.

_Margot had waited up._

“I thought you would have been in bed by now?” Julia asked breezily as she wandered through, her eyebrow raising at the lack of response. “I did tell you I had my key on me.” She smiled sweetly, noticing the thick atmosphere in the room and decided to ignore it. “Alison dropped me off, she gave me a lot of information on Grandad, which was cool. I’m assuming he got home alright?”

Margot didn’t answer, the teacup being raised to her lips, tea quietly sipped before it was settled back in its saucer with a noticeably deliberate clink. Charlie, the teenage ghost of a Victorian chimney sweep wandered in, unnoticed by Margot but gave Julia a wide grin as he stepped round the table.

“Alright Jules? How comes you’re back so late then?” the thick London accent was unmissable, and Julia turned to smile at him discreetly, knowing not to push Margot any further by acknowledging his presence. “Oh…right. My bad. Blimey…” he peered forward into Margot’s face curiously, hand reaching to adjust his soot covered cap. “She don’t ‘alf look angry, don’t she? Mind you, when is she not?” He laughed, looking up at Julia for a reaction but frowned as she shook her head. “What you do this time?”

“So,” Julia started, ignoring Charlie as she reached for the breadbin to snatch up a couple slices of bread. “I spoke to Aunty El’ on the way home, she’s fine for me to go pick up Benji around 10 tomorrow.” She twisted on the spot, toaster being flicked on, bread slotted in. “I was thinking about taking him into town, he’s starting to grow out of those trainers Grandad bought him so I figured I’d get him those little dinosaur boots we saw?” She turned, hands resting behind her on the edge of the bunker. “Alison’s also invited me back up to Button house at the end of the week, said I’d give her a hand with a few bits and pieces.”

She wasn’t certain, but she could have sworn Margot’s left eye twitched, lips pursing a little tighter.

“Oh, and Aunty Ellie asked if there was any way you could drop her books off at the library.” Julia’s fingers drummed on the bunker, tongue dragging across her bottom lip before she bit it, eyes narrowing a little at the lack of response. “Are you planning on responding to me at all tonight, because if you glare at that cup of tea any longer you’ll curdle the milk.” She sighed, curls falling over her shoulder as she tilted her head, watching Margot closely.

“She won’t answer you, she’s been in a right mood since she came back.” Julia glanced up at Charlie who had retreated a little, his arms crossed as he stood by the kitchen door. “Maybe its best if you just leave her alone tonight, hmm? You know what she’s like.”

Julia squinted, her own arms crossing as she perched on the edge of the kitchen bunker, gaze falling on her step mother once more.

“You know when you purse your lips that tightly it looks like a cat’s arsehole.”

“Oh fuck off Julia.”

“Jesus, it speaks!”

The annoyance hidden behind the venom in Margot’s words coupled with Charlie’s interjection made Julia smirk, though she quickly wiped it off her face to save any further backlash and moved to collect the butter from the fridge.

“What, exactly, were you playing at today?” The sudden question caught Julia off guard and she froze for a second. “You damn well _knew_ how difficult today was going to be for your Grandad and I, yet you…” Margot trailed off, sighing as she shook her head.

“No,” Julia encouraged, though her tone was challenging as she turned, closing the fridge door butterless.

“Jules, just leave it. You’re both tired. C’mon let’s just go upstairs.” Charlie warned, his hand out to entice her forward but groaned as Julia shook her head, ignoring him.

“Go on. Yet I _what?”_ She continued to stared at Margot, eyebrow raising as she looked away.

“Thousands, I spent on therapy, Julia, you promised me you would behave yourself if I let you come along and then you decide to… well you decide to show off and go poking your nose in to things that don’t concern you.”

“Don’t _concern me??”_

“Oh Christ here we go.” Charlie whined, tilting his head back. Margot’s head snapped back round.

“I didn’t mean it like that, the past is the past. Today was difficult because of what the house represents, I only went along to support my dad. But for some reason you just had to start acting out as soon as Alison introduced herself. You _told me_ you had stopped seeing things. Stopped hearing voices and then all of a sudden you can’t act like a normal human being as soon as you’re near that bloody house!”

“ _Normal?!”_ Julia’s voice had raised, purely out of disbelief as she stepped towards the table. “Did you not think today was going to be difficult for me as well?? It might have been your husband that died in that house, but he’s my father!” She flinched a little as the toaster popped, one of the slices jumping free onto the bunker unnoticed. “You want to talk acting like a normal human being? I wanted to find out more about him because his wife who took me in refuses to talk to me about him! That’s not _normal_ , Margot. I wanted to know who he was because any time I ask you, you look at me as if I have three heads.” She sniffed, suddenly aware that she was resting her knuckles on the table as she leaned over it and pulled back. “I am 27 years old, Margot, I am grateful for _everything_ you’ve done for me but I have a right to find out about my own flesh and blood.” She swallowed thickly, the two women staring each other out. “I’m going to bed.” She eventually muttered, “If you’re not up I’ll see you when I get back from picking Ben up.”

She turned, shaking her head at Charlie as she left the room, her boots clicking on the parquet flooring in the hall.

“What about your toast? You just left it sitting in the toaster!” Margot eventually called as Julia’s hand gripped the stair banister.

“Just bin it or have it yourself!” She shouted back, huffing as she began to climb the staircase. “Or maybe just sit and glare at it for a bit.” She hissed, casting a side eye at Charlie beside her who snickered.

“So, are you going to tell me what ‘appened at the ‘ouse today or am I supposed to just guess?” Charlie asked excitedly as Julia came back from changing in the bathroom. “Did you see your old man? You did, didn’t you?” He climbed up onto the bed, sooty body sitting cross legged in the corner.

“Are you serious? She’s going to hear and think I’m insane” Julia whispered as she peeled back the covers, slipping underneath them. The chimney sweep’s grin however, was infectious and she found herself smirking at the teen and nodding. “Yeah, I saw him, there’s a ton of ghosts who live there. I got to speak to him too, once I managed to get Margot to go home.” She sniffed, settling herself down against her pillows, the duvet being drawn up to her shoulders.

“You didn’t! What’s ‘e like? Did you get on?”

“I… well I think so. He’s nothing like Margot. More… I don’t know. He’s not at all like I imagined him to be.” She shrugged. “I think we got on, he didn’t want a bar of me originally but he changed his mind… we seem to have the same sort of… quirks, I guess would be the word for it.”

“Both wind up merchants then?” Charlie asked as he sat back, his legs stretching out along the other side of the bed.

“Shut up, I’m not a wind up merchant.” She laughed quietly. “I just like prodding people to see how far I can push them… so… yeah I guess we are. He’s similar to how the papers portrayed him, but more… I dunno. I’m seeing him again at the end of the week so hopefully I’ll figure out more.” She smiled softly before a yawn over took her body. “Right, I need to get a decent sleep before I have to pick the crotch goblin up from Aunty El’s, so shush please, I’ll talk to you more about it tomorrow.” She chuckled, watching as the ghost huffed and slid off the bed. “G’night Chaz.”

“Night, Jules. I’ll go and make sure Margot gets off to bed alright.” He promised, approaching the door as Julia nodded.

“Cool, come get me if you need me.”


	5. The Second Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian tries to bond a little with Julia

“Julian? What are you doing standing out here?” _Oh god what now??_

Julian turned his head, tips of his fingers holding the hem of his jacket sleeves down, both eyebrows raised as the Captain poked his head out of the front door.

“Hmm?” The feigning ignorance was enough time to delay the Captain, giving the politician enough time to think of an answer.

“You’ve been out here for half an hour, what the devil are you up to?” The Captain stepped out, swagger stick in hand as he eyed Julian suspiciously. Julian sighed, rocking back on his heels, his hands clasping behind his back as he looked down the gravel driveway.

“Oh nothing, nothing. Just fancied some fresh air is all, it’s a bit stuffy in the house today. Lots of people.” He smiled innocently, shrugging before the Captain’s voice made him look back.

“Tish and nonsense, Fawcett. You’re waiting on Alison returning. Why? What are you planning?” Julian made a face, now nose to nose with the military ghost.

“I’m not _planning_ anything. And for your information, I’m not waiting for _Alison_ , per say. I’m waiting on Alison’s car.” He scoffed, shaking his head. _The cheek of it._ He huffed quietly to himself, eyes focusing back towards the driveway path before he realised that the Captain still hadn’t moved from his shoulder. “Still here are you? Look, I’m not up to anything. Haven’t you got a patrol or something to do?” He glanced at the Captain from the corner of his eye and groaned loudly when he saw that he was now following Julian’s gaze. _Oh for the love of-_ “Julia’s coming today.” He finally muttered, his voice low.

“Julia?” The Captain looked up, his eyes squinting at the taller man. “The girl from the garden party? Your-“

“Yes, my daughter.” He hissed. “Alison is giving her a lift so she can visit again and I _don’t_ want any of the others knowing until I’ve spent some time with her…” he trailed off, fingers adjusting his tie as he twisted his body to lean into the officer, his voice dropping to a lower whisper. “Especially Pat. He was getting all cosy with her and all righteous with me.” His lip curled a little. “I mean, I was allowed to be a little sceptical of her at first, wasn’t I?”

“Oh, well yes, I quite agree. You didn’t know the girl. It’s a family matter and Pat should have stayed out of it.” The captain cleared his throat, “Although it’s entirely plausible that he was just trying to help. The general consensus is that you were a little… boorish bordering on indignant.”

Their eyes met as Julian turned to stare at him with an incredulous expression on his face. _Excuse me?_

“Me? Boorish? I was perfectly polite and welcoming, thank you. If anything it was her that was impertinent.” He huffed, now frowning as he turned to look back at the drive way. “Regardless, we left on decent terms, and I don’t want any of the others ruining it, so if you wouldn’t mind…” His hand left his side, lifting to make an unsubtle shooing gesture. “I left you alone to deal with your family matters didn’t I?”

“Yes, quite. I’ll see what I can do to occupy the others.” The captain looked at Julian a little disgruntled, sighing loudly as he turned to walk away as a small green car pulled into the drive.

“So, how bad was it when you got home the other night?” Julian asked softly as he trod through the grass round the border of the grounds.

“Pretty bad,” Julia sighed, only just managing to keep up with her dad’s long strides, her jacket being pulled round her tightly. “We got into a bit of a row, she thought I was deliberately acting up.” She looked up, expression open as Julian peered behind him, pausing in the overgrown lawn so she could catch up.

“Well… let’s be honest. You kind of were.” He chuckled quietly, earning himself a small huff.

“Well, yeah.” Julia admitted reluctantly. “But I only did it so I got my own way, it wasn’t like I was trying to show her up or make things difficult for her.” She sighed, hand lifting to push back the mass of tight dirty blonde curls that had fallen over her face. She came to a standstill as she caught up to him, a large frown stretching across her lips. “You have _no_ idea how close I was to just blurting everything out.” She shook her head as she looked up at him.

“Well why didn’t you? If Ben can see as well then I’d imagine it’s only a matter of time before she realises." He peered down, noticing the thin canvas trainers she had on her feet before twigging that she was, on closer inspection, really quite tall. Julia let out another dry snort.

“You’re kidding, right? I think if I came out about seeing ghosts again she’d have had me sectioned there and then.” She laughed, sighing wearily as she began to walk again. “She’s not spoken to me since… well, sorry, she _has_ but only if it’s to do with something about Ben. And even then if it was any blunter it would knock me out.”

It was Julian’s turn to laugh this time as he watched his kid hop over a small pot hole in the long grass.

“Yeah, that sounds like Margot alright. Quick as a whippet but Christ can she hold a grudge.”

“Why did you marry her?” Her question threw Julian off.

“What was that?” He quickly side stepped her as she stopped to look at him.

“Why did you marry her?” Julia repeated. “Like, I’m not being funny, I am ridiculously grateful for what she’s done for me when she could have just stuck me in a foster home and been done with it. But she isn’t exactly… well she doesn’t strike me as your type is what I’m saying.”

Julian scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

“And what do you suppose _is_ my type?” He paused, waiting for her to start walking again, before puffing as Julia decided to stray from the vague path, instead choosing to sit underneath one of the old oak trees.

“I dunno. Someone with loose morals and isn’t afraid to have a bit of a laugh.” She leaned back, fingers ripping up a bit of grass to inspect it. “Someone who doesn’t act as if she hates me?” She pouted, one eye squinting in the sun as Julian approached.

“Believe it or not she’s not _that_ bad.” Julian sighed as he lowered himself down to the ground, his legs crossing before he remembered his trouserless state and readjusted them as he shimmied round to sit beside his daughter. “And I really don’t think she hates you, just… maybe you pair got off on the wrong foot?”

“We’ve been known each other for 22 years, Dad, I’m not sure how many feet we have to get off before we stumble on the right one.” She sighed, before suddenly blinking, her brow furrowing. “I… sorry, do you mind if I call you Dad or would you prefer Julian?”

Julian raised an eyebrow, his cheeks blowing out.

“Wah- wuh- well, I mean either or really, I don’t suppose it makes much difference what you call me, does it?”

“No… probably not…” He stared at her as she continued to pick at the grass, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly before he looked across the grass field of the estate. _It wouldn’t be so bad, would it? I mean it’s not going to hurt anyone. And let’s face it, you are the child’s father… having her call you by name just seems a bit impersonal._

“I mean… if you w _anted_ to call me Dad,” he started cautiously. “I don’t have an issue with it.”

“I don’t mind. Just figured I’d ask, if you’d prefer Julian I’d understand I just-”

“Look, just stick with Dad. It keeps it simple.” He stated plainly, and for a split second he could have sworn he saw a smirk appearing on the corner of her mouth as she examined the grass in her hand. “Like I was saying, Margot’s just… well she’s just Margot. She’s a bit like marmite, you either love her or hate her but she doesn’t suffer fools or drama lightly.”

Julia sighed, her head nodding in acknowledgement as she leaned back further, her head tilting to the side to look at him.

“A boy in Ben’s nursery calls her Dragon Lady.”

“Wuh-well I didn’t say she doesn’t have a certain _energy_ about her-“

“Energy?! She’s terrifying! She once made a work experience kid _cry_ because he made her coffee wrong.”

“I muh-meh-mean yes, she can be a little authoritarian but tha-that’s part of the reason she’s so successful.” Julian was struggling to keep up.

“A little,” Julia scoffed. “When I was 10 she grounded me for over a _month_ because I took a picture of you to show and tell. It took Grandad _and_ Aunty Ellie to convince her to let me go outside to play again.” Julian shook his head, his hand lifting as he tried to continue defending his wife.

“Ah buh- buh- but listen, okay? I don’t know what happened between me dying and you meeting her buh- but when I knew her she wasn’t all that bad. And besides, she was hot. A-and she’s always acted differently around me.” He sighed, realising that his sudden firm tone had made Julia clam up a little, his daughter once again staring at the ground. “ _Look,_ I know Margot well enough to know that she doesn’t hate you.” Julia looked up, and he offered her a small encouraging smile. “If she did we wouldn’t be having this conversation and Ben, well she wouldn’t be doting over Ben the way she is.” He fell quiet, knees bending as he sat forward, his arms hooking round his legs. “If you want my opinion, I think you probably remind her of me, and this… barrier, she has around her… is probably to stop her getting too attached in case you decide to follow in my footsteps.” He sighed as he looked at Julia who stared at him quietly before a slightly cheeky grin appeared on her lips.

“No offence, but I wasn’t exactly planning on having a drug fuelled orgy at Button House any time soon.” Julian’s expression matched hers and he let out a loud singular laugh cut off with a snort.

“You know what I mean. She might be a grumpy old bat, but she’s kept you around for this long. Maybe you could _try_ to show her a little more understanding? I mean she’s what, 78? She hasn’t got that long left, so it won’t be that hard an effort.”

“You’re kidding right? Grandad’s over a hundred. Margot’s outliving all of us.” Julia giggled, her hand pushing up the leg of her jeans to scratch the back of her calf. The act caught Julian’s attention and he pointed to the patch of bared, inked skin.

“What’s this?”

“Hmm? Oh.” The blonde shifted, fingers tugging at her jeans to pull them up to her knee before she twisted showing him the tattoo. “It’s the doors of Durin. I’ve had it for a couple of years. From-“

“Lord of the Rings. Speak, friend, and enter” Julian chuckled, nodding knowingly. “I’ve read the books a few times. In fact Margot should still have my old copies unless she’s tossed them.”

Julia blinked at her father.

“They’re yours?”

“She’s still got them?” He sounded surprised.

“Well, I’ve got them now. But yeah. She used to read the Hobbit to me when I was learning to read, and then I started reading the others when I was about 12. I’ve just started reading the Hobbit to Ben. They were actually yours?”

“Mhm.” He nodded with a wry smile, “I got them for my 10th birthday. Fun fact, I once dragged Margot to the midnight premier of the animated film. 1978. Told her it was a romantic comedy.” He chuckled.

“Have you seen the actual films?” Julia asked, both eyebrows raising at Julian’s confused expression. “They released three movies in the early 2000’s, takes about 12 hours to watch all together. Oh and they also did the same thing for the Hobbit a few years ago.” He shook his head. “I’ll make sure to bring the DVD’s for you next time I visit. They’re much better than the cartoon.” She promised as she rolled her jeans back down to her ankle.

“It’s a nice tattoo though. Your mother had one on the base of her spine, one of those Egyptian eye thingies.”

“Yeah… she had a few tattoos last time I saw her…” she trailed off a little, her brow furrowing at the choice of subject.

“Well, I only _saw_ the one on her back.” He chuckled quietly, his teeth gnawing at the inside of his cheek as he realised she had fallen quiet. “I wouldn’t worry too much about her. From the sounds of things you were much better off out of it.” He added, sitting up a little straighter as he gazed across the grass before grunting as he shifted to stand. “Come on, let’s get you back to the house.” He sighed, palms on his hips as he stretched his back with a satisfying crack.


	6. About Joan...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two flashback scenes.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Suggestions of child abuse/ Child neglect and abandonment

Sunday 14th June 1992 – Tenerife

Julian groaned as he began to stir, his neck aching from being tilted at a strange angle. He sniffed, tongue dragging at his chapped lips, his mouth dry from drinking too much the night before. A perfume hit his senses, a slightly cheap brand that curdled with the scent of stale alcohol and sweat and made his head hurt. He whined, right arm lifting to cover his eyes from the light that started to creep in through the partially drawn curtains.

“Good Morning…” A female voice whispered into his ear and he had to force his eyes to open, neck creasing as he peered into the face of the artificial blonde that smiled at him. Plastic talons stroked along his bare chest, and he quirked an eyebrow, rapidly trying to piece together the event’s that had led him to wake up in a strange woman’s bed.

“Morning…uh…” he frowned, squinting at her. _It was something beginning with J, wasn’t it? Jennifer? Jessica? June? Julie?_ “J-Josie?” he attempted, wincing as she peeled herself away.

“It’s Joan.” She replied flatly, casting a look behind her as she reached for the bedside table. _Joan! Blast of course its Joan._ Julian offered her a weak chuckle, deciding to play it off.

“I was only joking, do you really think I’d forget your name after last night?” He smirked coquettishly, sitting up to peck her bare shoulder, the charm seeming to work on the woman’s mood as she softened a little. His eyes fell to the clock on table. _Oop, 10am, got to go!_

He sighed, shuffling to the edge of the bed and scanned the cheap hotel apartment, mentally cataloguing what he had with him when he left the party last night and where they were in the room.

“Listen, I really should make a move, I have a meeting at 11. Last night was fun though.” He tilted his head distracted, making a small humming noise in the back of his throat as he found his boxers laying on the floor by his feet.

“Maybe you could come back over again tonight? We could talk party business and you could show me that nice big tennis court of yours when we get back to England?” He leaned back, having to look up at Joan as she crawled up behind him, his gaze starting to wander in temptation again. He reached back, hand trailing down her back, fingers tracing over the eye of Horus tattoo on her lower back. He sighed, chuckling before having to force himself to pull away and stand.

“That sound’s _delightful_ , Joanna, really that does.” He snorted, before giving a slightly over dramatic sigh as he picked up his trousers. “However I _really_ shouldn’t. I already have plans for this evening.” He moved across the room, scooping up his shirt and tie and hastily pulled them on.

“Well, maybe I could tag along?” Joan offered as she sat back on the bed, a packet of cigarettes being settled on her lap as she sparked one up, her eyes watching Julian closely. _Well they’re mine for a start!_

“I _really_ don’t think it will be your thing, lots of business discussions, you know the sort of thing. But…” A lightbulb seemed to go off in his head and he clicked his fingers excitedly. “Why don’t I have my people call your people and we’ll get something organised when we’re both back in England, hmm?” He tightened his tie, stepping forward to pluck his cigarettes from her, the packet being hastily stashed in his trouser pockets.

“You’re not planning on contacting me at all are you?” Julian froze as he peered into the mirror, his gaze watching her reflection on the bed behind him.

_Shit._

“What?” He scoffed, feigning ignorance. “I don’t know where you’re getting that from, Joyce, but-“

“Just go already.” Her tone had turned sour, cigarette ash being tapped into an ashtray in her other hand.

“I-I mean I was just trying to-“

“My name, is _Joan,_ Julian. You’ve called me like three different names in the last five minutes.” Julian blinked, slightly taken aback.

“Ah buh-bah- I mean, in my defence Joan is a very unusual na-“

“Just get out.”

“I-if you’d let me fini-“

“I said _get out!”_

He fell out of the room a few seconds later, shoes in his hand, the door slammed in his face. _Well really, that was a touch dramatic wasn’t it?_ He puffed, scowling at the door as he leaned back against the wall, fingers tugging at his heel as he hopped, trying to pull a shoe on.

“I need my jacket!” He shouted, flinching as the door flew open, designer fabric smacking him in the face before the door slammed shut once more. He sighed, dropping the other shoe to the floor, toes wriggling to push it on. “Thank you!”

He snorted at the lack of response, head shaking as he struggled to pull his sleeves the right way before tugging it over his frame. _Well with any luck I won’t be bothered by her again._ He sniffed, casting one final glance back at the door as he began to make his way down the hotel corridor and pressed the button for the lift. _Lucky escape, Julian. Lucky. Escape._ The elevator pinged, doors opening slowly as a maid struggled out with her trolley. He smiled, standing to the side to let her out, receiving a timid gracias in response. He smirked, stepping inside the lift and pressed for the reception, his head tilting as he watched the chamber maid walk. _Nice arse on it._

<<5 years later>>

1pm

“So help me if you walk any slower… pull your socks up!” Margot frowned as she heard voices outside of the living room window, her hand stilling on Max’s head.

“Ellie, I’m going to have to call you back, there’s someone outside.” She sighed, though was slightly grateful for the reprieve it gave her from her younger sister’s hen pecking as she set the receiver back down on its stand, her legs unfolding from underneath her as she made to stand. Max gruffed, Julian’s old basset hound jumping off the couch to investigate the noise. “Alright, Max, shush.” Margot hissed, fingers delicately nudging the slats of the window blinds to peer at the door. _I wasn’t expecting anyone…_ She sniffed, eyes falling to the small child just visible before the doorbell echoed through the house, the noise making her jump and the dog bark excitedly. _I’m not in._ She sniffed, shaking her head as she moved away from the window, fingers clicking at Max to quieten him. _Probably someone trying to sell something._

A few moments later, the doorbell rang again quickly followed by a series of increasingly frustrated sounding thumps on the door which sent Max into a frenzy.

“Alright!” Margot groaned, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose at the noise before she tugged herself up. “I’m coming, I’m coming. Max, go and lie down please. I heard it the first time.” She sighed tiredly, unlocking the door and tugged it open.

“Tsk- Finally!”

Margot blinked, her head pulling back at the rudeness of the woman standing in front of her, her eyes trailing down to the small grotty looking child beside her.

“Excuse me? Can I help you?”

“I need to speak to Julian Fawcett, I was told he lives here.” Margot’s eyes narrowed a little, having to take a few seconds to compose herself after hearing his name.

“I’m sorry, Julian died about five years ago.” She continued to stare at the woman, trying to rapidly study her to see if she could place her. Her fingers pressed against the back of the door, body still half hidden behind the wood despite the stranger standing directly on the doorstep. _She looks as if she hasn’t had a solid meal in years._

“Right, well… who are you then?” The accusatory tone that the stranger was using was starting to grate on Margot’s nerves. She swallowed thickly, breathing in deeply before exhaling.

“I’m his wife, look, can I help you? I was in the middle of something. Who are you?”

“Joan, Joan Payton?” Margot stared at her blankly, head shaking slowly. “I was with your _husband_ in Tenerife in ’92.” Margot raised an eyebrow, slowly starting to piece together what was inevitably coming. Her eyes closed, another deep intake of breath. _Dammit Julian!_

“And?” She finally muttered dryly. “What would you like? A Blue Peter badge? A commemorative coin perhaps?” Her head tilted, watching the woman expectantly as her palm flattened against the wood of the door.

“Well for a start he never paid a damn thing in maintenance despite me contacting his office.”

“Well, as I said. He died. So he’s having a hard time replying to calls at present.” Margot’s tone was tired, only faintly picking up on most of the words Joan had said as her eyes drifted down to the young girl beside her who stood awkwardly, her hand clinging onto her mothers, green eyes peering up at Margot fearfully.

“Right, well. That settles it then. I think I’ve done my share with her, I can’t afford to keep her and since you’re his wife then it’s only fair you inherit his estate.” Joan pulled the girl in front of her, holding her hand out to Margot.

Margot blinked, wincing as she struggled to process the sudden speed in which everything had just happened. “I’m sorry… what??” She couldn’t help but scoff, nodding down at the girl. “I am not inheriting anything. My husband did not have any children, so you can take _your_ child and leave, thank you.” She quickly pulled back, bolting the door as she closed it, her eyes closing to the noise of Joan kicking off on the other side of it. She huffed, quickly escaping the hall into her living room and shut the blinds to block out the world before hurrying to the drinks cabinet.

Her hands shook as she organised a small whiskey glass, decanter being plucked from the corner and unplugged, large slug being poured into the glass. _I swear to god Julian Fawcett if you can hear me I could strangle you right now!!_ She sniffed, lifting it to her mouth and downed it in one, her eyes falling on her wedding picture that was housed on the fireplace. _Out of all the women in the world, THAT is the one you chose to knock up? Meth-head Molly?!_ She exhaled slowly, eyes closing as she tilted her head back. _She’s lying. She has to be bloody lying. Dead husband, child looks vaguely similar. She thinks I’m an easy target… that’ll be it._ Her hands reached for the open decanter again.

Outside, Joan continued to shout at the door, taking a few steps back as she looked up at the house. She swore loudly, shaking her head as she cast a look at Julia before pointing.

“Just… just stay there. Mum needs to go. She’ll… well she’ll open her door for you eventually just stand there and look cute.” Julia blinked, legs trembling as she stayed on the spot before taking a step forward as Joan made to walk away. “I told you to stay there!” she hissed, groaning as she looked back up at the house, backing up the path.

Julia didn’t listen, running back up the path before yelping as she was scooped up under her arms and sat roughly on the garden wall.

“Now look at me and listen to me good, alright? This woman knows your dad, and you’re going to live with her now.” She leaned in, gaunt face following Julia’s eye line to make sure she was paying attention. “Now you’re going to sit here and not move, and I’m going to walk away, understand? I don’t want to turn round and find you following me or you’ll know what you’ll get.” She warned. “So _don’t move.”_

Julia swallowed, nodding with a frown as her hand lifted to scratch at the knotted curls in her hair. She sniffed, looking up at her mum walking away, before turning her head to look back at the house.

2pm

It took Margot almost an hour after the shouting had stopped for her to open her blinds again, she sniffed loudly, eyes reddened as she squinted into the returning daylight before stopping dead in her tracks at the girl perched on her wall. _Oh for the love of god. Leave!_ She leaned in towards the curtain, craning her neck to look either side of the window for any sign of Joan before frowning harder at the otherwise deserted street. _Well I’m not going to check. For all I know she could be sat around the corner waiting. She wouldn’t just leave her kid there surely._ She puffed, backing away from the window again, though cautiously glanced back as if she was going to suddenly catch someone passing. _She wouldn’t just leave?_

3.15 pm

Margot squinted as she lifted her cup of tea to her lips. She had been standing solidly at her window now for the last half an hour watching the girl on her wall and for half an hour she had been refusing to open the door to entertain this Joan woman’s ridiculous idea. She sniffed, cradling the cup in her hands as she examined the girl. _She had to be about what, 5 or 6? She’s small. Needs a bath._ She glanced back at the clock on the mantelpiece, and winced as she realised how long she had been sat there. _I know you’re trying to play the long game but I’m not taking in your child!_ She glanced back down the street, before suddenly gasping and stepping behind the curtain as she caught the girl turning round to look at the house again. _Oh this is ridiculous! Hiding from a child, what is wrong with you, Margot!_ She grumbled, glancing over at Max sleeping behind her on the couch. _He’s going to need walked soon as well…_

4.30pm

She was so sure she had made eye contact with the girl at least a dozen times by now, that Margot was now knelt on the floor, her elbow on the window sill as she watched the wall. Her stomach twisted in knots, knowing damn well it was her own fear that kept her from approaching. She sighed deeply, her expression graved as she looked back into the living room lost, her eyes falling on her wedding picture on the mantelpiece. _Don’t look at me like that, Julian. We both know if the shoe was on the other foot you’d have the house on the market in five minutes and be on the next flight to Timbuktu._ She sniffed, a dull tapping on the window making her look up at the glass. _And now it’s raining. Fantastic._

She knelt up a little taller to peer back over the window ledge, a sickly tug in her gut as she saw that the girl was only dressed in a t-shirt. _Urgh I can’t stand this!_ She pushed herself up, eyes narrowing at the wedding photo as she marched past before tugging at the bolt on the door.

The cool damp air caught her off guard and she shivered slightly, cardigan being pulled around her tightly as she peered down the street, hoping for one last minute sighting of the girl’s wretched mother. There wasn’t, and Margot exhaled loudly through her nose, teeth gritting in frustration. _I cannot believe you’ve put me in this situation, Fawcett!_

“Right!” She called out, flinching as the girl visibly jumped in surprise at the sudden noise. “Come along then.” She stepped to one side, her arm waving in front of her to shoo her into the house. “You might as well before you get soaked, at least until I can figure out a way to get you home.”

The girl stared at her blankly, her eyes wide and unsure causing Margot to change her tactic.

“Look, you can either sit outside in the rain, or you can come inside where it’s dry. It makes no difference to me but I’d rather not stand here and get wet while you make up your mind.” She raised an eyebrow sternly, eventually sighing with relief as the girl slid down from the wall and slowly made her way towards her. “Take your shoes off on the step please, I don’t want mud trodden all over my carpet.”

7.30pm

“I mean, I have to be honest with you Margot, she’s Julian’s double.” Ellie sighed as she watched the girl sitting at the kitchen table. “Have you thought about what you’re going to do?” Margot shook her head, her nails scratching at her temple in thought.

“I mean, not really? I don’t even know if she _is_ Julian’s and even if she is, I can’t exactly raise a child can I?” She lifted her cup to her mouth, taking a long sip of tea. “I can’t get any information out of her either. I even tried bribing her with biscuits and she won’t say a word!” Ellie couldn’t help but chuckle at her sister, much to Margot’s annoyance. “What??”

“Well I’m not surprised she’s not talking. From what you’ve explained she doesn’t sound as if she’s come from the most stable of homes and she’s just been left on a stranger’s doorstep who’s demanding information from her.” The girl looked up at that, causing Ellie to smile gently at her. “I mean, the only other alternative for her is that you contact social services. She’s technically not your responsibility, even if she is Julian’s.”

“And what, if it turns out that she is, she pops up again in 20 years’ time selling her story to the press about her dead father and evil step mother who sent her off to a foster home? No. Both of our names have been dragged through the mud enough.”

“Altruistic as always, Margot.” Ellie sighed, “Well I’d say your first port of call would be to get a DNA test and then figure it out from there.” She leaned forward, tapping the table in front of the girl to get her attention. “Are you hungry, sweetheart?”

There was a pause, the girl staring at Ellie for a long moment before she nodded silently, mouthing the word yes before casting a cautious glance at Margot.

“Do you like Pot Noodles?” Margot asked, before looking at Ellie. “Don’t look at me like that, it’s the only child friendly thing I have in the house.”

“Y-y-yeah” The two women blinked at each other in surprise, both their gazes falling on the girl causing Margot to scoff.

“Oh so you _can_ speak after all,” She sighed, resting her elbow on the table as Ellie got up to put the kettle on. “What’s your name?” The girl shrank in her seat a little, green hooded eyes peering over the top of the table. “You’re not in trouble, I just… well it would be nice to know what to call you.”

The girl wriggled uncomfortably in her seat, hands reaching up to lean on the table as she stared at Margot unsurely, her mouth forming a whispered word, clearly struggling to get it out.

“J…” Margot made out. “What’s that then, Joan? Jenny? Ellie do you know any other J names?” She looked up at Ellie who shook her head, making a face at her older sister.

“Give her a chance, Margot. Try again, Sweetheart. Take your time.” She rest her hand on the table, frowning at Margot. “She’s got a stammer, and you rushing her isn’t going to help it.”

“J-Julia…”

Margot groaned, her elbows on the table as her fingers pressed into her eyes. She sighed, remaining still for a long moment before lifting her face back up as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. _It would be bloody Julia, wouldn’t it?_


End file.
